All For A Soda Can
by WingQ
Summary: Misty gets into some trouble when she litters. Mature readers only. Smut.


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Rights belong to Satoshio Tajiri.

* * *

"Hey Misty, are ya sure that it's such a good idea?" Ash questioned staring onto the glistening sea.

"Yeah, I don't think they would mind." Misty answered along side Ash, eyes travelling on the empty soda can she tossed in.

She cleaned her hands from the sand and continued forward with Ash and Brock trailing behind.

The waves carried it out to seas. Waves surrounded it and then it vanished. Eyes seemed to be glaring at her within the water although no one took notice.

The morning sun was slowly descending in the waters in the () as they walked along the shores. The sound of fresh waves washing up on the shore echoed in the long stretch. Numerous amounts of pellipers flew over their heads, heading for home before night reached.

" Hey we should stop in a little bit go more in land. I hear the waters get a bit rough when the moon is up. " Brock exclaimed staring at the abandoned beach house in the distance. A forest hugged the journey although it was the only shelter they had for a while.

As the others began to head for the house, Misty lagged behind. She took off her flip flops and tip toed through the water. Incoming waves washed the sand and dirt from her shoes.

"Hey Misty are you coming?" Ash cried, glancing at her more than a few feet away. His expression filled with concern. With the sounds of Ashe's voice, Brock glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah you guys go one first. I'll come once the sand is off my body." Misty reassured sending them away with a signal with her hand.

As she was trying to rinse her other flip flop, it suddenly was lured deeper into the sea. Misty followed it deeper until she recovered it. The waves were more dangerous as she stood in water that was up to her chest. She sighed knowing that she would have to change her clothes again once she reached the shelter for the night. Her clothes stuck onto her body like another layer of skin. Her halter top clung onto her chest, revealing a plump breasts. The fabric of her pants displayed a firm behind. A sudden chill ran through her. The wind was picking up and encouraging the waves. Misty shivered feeling a bit too exposed. Her suspenders no longer held up the fabric of her shirt but erect tips poking out.

She hastily grabbed onto her shoe and started swimming towards the shore. Misty froze in mid stroke as she felt something tickle the skin between her tits and stomach. The water was too dark to see anything in and the waves were no help. She continued to swim when she dismissed the feeling for seaweed she must have swam over. Again she felt the same thing however the touch danced over her feet. She ignored it once again as she blamed her mind for playing tricks on her. The touch seemed to grow more hard as it moved from tickling to caressing her soft skin. It slid up and down her long legs even more, the faster she swam. The shore was near. She was almost there when something yanked her ankle.

She clenched her teeth, observing the water. There was nothing around her but sand and waves. Then another yank but this time on the opposite foot. She lifter her foot up from the sandy bottom and out appeared some sort of tentacle. She attempted to pry it off and return to shore before night fall. Her attempts were unsuccessful until she felt herself being pulled under the water. Water filled her mouth as she tried to scream. Her arms and feet struggled to keep her afloat. In front of her was a tentacool although it's eyes seem to express anger. In her blurred vision she witnessed her soda can she tossed into the ocean in one of it's tentacles.

She was running out of air when the tentacle on her ankle loosened and returned her to the surface. Misty emerged from the surface gasping for air. Her whole body seemed to rise from the water. Her bust sprang from out of the water only to be pulled down by gravity. Her chest dramatically rose and fell. Water soaked her. Her hair was a mess, falling all over her face. She searched around her frantically for the tentacool that almost drowned her. It was no where to be seen.

The sun was almost down under the ocean. In a hurry, she began swimming to shore. This time when she felt the touches of tentacles around her body, she froze in fear. One caressed her arm while another brushed passed her. One grasped her leg and then left. Another ran it's tentacles up her legs and near her inner thigh. Misty felt a burning sensation from under her pants. More and more started coming. A tentacle slid around her waist then disappeared while another wiggled it's way into her shirt. They all felt slimy and slippery. Misty cried out in fear and shock. Her hands tried keeping them off her body but there were just too many.

"STOP!" She cried in her bravest voice and all movement around her did.

"Look I'm sorry I threw the soda can in here." She tried her best to sound sincere and brave with so many pokemon around her.

The water sat unfazed for a moment before bubbles could be seen rising to the surface. She felt two tentacles wrap around her arms dragging her down. She closed her eyes trying to fight them off while keeping her mouth closed. When no sounds could be heard, she opened her eyes. She was met with the sight of a dozen tentacools surrounding her with their tentacles aimed at her. Her legs did everything they could to attack what was keeping her in place. Two more tentacles were placed to hold her legs still as soon as she did. Then all the eyes of the tentacools all looked forward into the darkness. Red glaring eyes came forward. A tentacruel swam forward taking her soda pop in hand. It stared at her as if she was his next prey. The thing that came from it\s mouth surprised Misty. In the moment, a ring of water surrounded her and she heard it.

"Punish." A voice said from within her head.

Before she could register anything that could have happened, she was tossed back to the surface. This time, she was able to see all the tentacools that surround her. They were inching closer and closer until she felt them pressed against her.

She screamed and waved her arms. It was no use. The beach was deserted at this time of day. No one was within the area that could help her. She was being dragged further away from shore. Her screams grew more desperate.

A tentacle found it's way around her mouth. She bit hard on it although nothing changed. Tentacles roamed her body all at once. She couldn't help but like the attention the tentacles were giving her body. It ached from being on the road so much. The last time someone touched her body was over weeks ago. And the reason being that Ash caught her fingering herself back at the camp they stayed at. Soon she began feeling a little bit more comfortable. She was brought out from her haze when she heard voices calling out her name.

"Misty what happened? Are you okay?" Brock shouted waving his hands to get her attention.

Two tentacles started rubbing the inside of her thighs. They travelled closer and closer to her neither regions. She let out a held moan. Her body was begging for more and she wasn't going to say no to it.

"What happened to coming back?" Ash said with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Oh nothing. I just fell in the water but I'm okay now. I think I'll just take my shower in the ocean. You guys go back!"

Ash and Brock both exchanged unsure looks.

"Are you sure, it's almost night time." Brock stated squinting his eyes in order to see Misty and what she was doing.

"Yeah just go back!" Misty cried. Her voice brought up by the intense pressure the two tentacles were building up.

Both of the men just shrugged and were off.

The two tentacles were then turned into four and then many more. The two stroked up and down her thigh ravishing it. A pair, held her arms apart while another two did the same with her legs. She was very exposed to everything in the water. She could feel herself getting more wet by the second and not from the water. One tentacle made it's way from her arm to her top. It slid over her skin like silk and halted once it reached her suspenders. Another one did the same. Before she could take a breath, her suspenders were off. There was nothing keeping her shirt down. Her shirt rose around her neck and out appeared her luscious breasts. The now smaller waves made them bounce in the water. They were rocking back and forth from the waves. She wanted to pull her shirt over her exposed flesh when it was picked from over her head and thrown into the deep.

"Hey!" She screamed with a hint of embarrassment.

Their only reply came with the motion of a tentacool behind her, sliding its tentacles around her tits. They felt lubricious and warm. A heat came from the bottom half of her body. She wanted to be released from her holds and dig finger in her panties. It slid it's tentacles around her lumps then released them. It did it repeatedly. Misty leaned back in pure bliss. The tentacools, like understanding her began to indulge her even more. One squeezed her right breast and massaged it in different directions. First it would start of gently moving it around and then it would change speeds. It's contact would grow more threatening. Another flicked her left nipple continuously. Occasionally, it would just dip in at the nipple earning a whimper from Misty. Soon one more joined, pinching the tips of her stiff nipples. The other tentacles tickled the area around her thighs. They were inching very near the cut off of her already short, shorts.

"Arggg." She cried out loudly.

A blush rose to her cheeks. She was growing flustered.

"More, more please." She begged whimpering from the excitement.

In an instance, a tentacle crept through her welcoming chest. It began slowly making it's way to the top then returning to the bottom. It's pace quickened after a few seconds of hearing Misty's heavy breaths. She wanted to slip her hand around one of her breasts and in her undies herself. She felt herself giving in all the pleasure she was feeling. She closed her eyes picturing Ash doing the same things to her. Her imagination grew more vivid and pleasant. Ash was teasing her buds with his thumbs while whispering naughty thoughts into her ear. He was pressed against her and she could feel his hardening cock throbbing on her back. Her slipped his hands into her undies and started to massage her sopping clit. In a second, she was brought into reality.

"More, I need to be punished." She huskily cried out. Her breaths were hitched and her lower region was getting more excited.

She continued to beg and only did stop when the tentacle released one of her hands. In a quick motion she already had her fingers in her pants. They dug down under her undies until they found her bundle of nerves. She was already dripping wet. Her finger rubbed along her clit until she nearly thought she was going to climax. The sensation was building up. Her body was starting to squirm at her actions and the actions of the tentacools. She could feel her climax coming in a mere seconds but then firm tentacles restrained her hands.

She begged to continue although it did no use. She argued with while her breasts were being toyed with. The tentacle in between her squeezable bosoms was now harder than she remembered. Other tentacools took the places of the ones already working on her beautiful body. One was quite excited as she felt her shorts being torn away from her body. She was left naked with the exception of her panties. The tentacools did not waste anytime when two tentacles grabbed each of her legs and spread them even more apart.

"Ah!" She cried wanting to finger herself even more.

Then she saw something surface near her. It was a tentacle and it was heading straight for her. The tentacle dove straight into her open mouth. When her hot breath blew on it, it grew larger and more stiff. It was then that Misty realized that it was not a tentacle but an enlarged cock. She took it all the way into her mouth. Her tongue first lick the tip of the member and made it's way down. It started throbbing in her mouth. Saliva coated it as it leaked a little of pre cum in her mouth. She tasted it until there was no continued to run her tongue along it in various of patterns. She licked from top to bottom but soon found that_ it _ needed something more exciting. She sucked on the tip switching from sucking to sliding some of her teeth on it as gentle as she could. This caused her to be rewarded with a slimy liquid. She slurped on it even harder trying to rid of it. She swallowed the whole contents in her mouth and was ready for another.

Both tentacles that were holding her arms now disappeared. Both hands were wrapped around the hard on pumping it slowly at first. The member was rather long but Misty didn't mind. She felt the tentacle sliding through her tittys pick up the pace. She knew her nipples were already hardened and in good hands. One slimy arm poked gently at them before continuing to rub around her boob. Another had circled her tit and vigorously started to cup it. Ignoring the other tentacles she stared at the one inside of her mouth at the moment. Her hand pumped at an exhilarating pace while licked at it's tip. Half of it was inside her mouth while the other half was out. With both hands, she began to massage the erect member. Then in a flash, it was shoved inside her mouth. It pumped further in her mouth causing her to almost gag. Soon she felt the second load released. She lapped it's juices until there were none left. The penis returned under the surface.

She found that her hands were once again not for her to control as she was restrained. She sucked a breath in when she felt a tentacle slide on the fabric of her panties. First only one did but one turned into many. Tentacles brushed along her thighs causing her to moan out in pleasure. Her legs were spread even more apart by other tentacools. One tentacle reached past her panties and found their way to her pussy. Another tentacle grabbed onto her panties causing them to slid down her creamy legs. A tentacool then teased Misty by keeping it's tentacles right at her entrance. It slid slowly up and down her. It was killing Misty. She bit her lip from the intense rapture. Misty wanted it right there and she didn't care who she was getting it from.

"Arrg."

She grew more frustrated as one joined her by sitting at the tip of her ass. Something else tickled her clit before rubbing it around in mid circles. Misty knew she was close to her climax. The one servicing her clit then proceeded to flicker it from side to side. It only added to the pleasure she was in at the moment. Then the one positioned right in front of her forbidden fruit began to move dangerously closer. It was right at the entrance and entered at the slightest. It's movement was hesitant until it got into a steady rhythm at the entrance her pussy. It would pulse in only a little bit and then return out. The motion was continued making Misty squirm even more. She was in mid gasp when she felt the one at her ass do the same. They both inched inside her for a second before coming out and then doing the same again. She closed her eyes enjoying what they were doing.

In a fluid motion both tentacles penetrated both of her holes at the same time. She was now on cloud nine. The one tentacle in her vagina thrusted inside of her aggressively. Her body rocked back and forth in the water even with the tentacools grip on her. Both breasts dangled loosely in the water. Her body filled with enjoyment. She called out almost reaching her climax. It was then that the one tentacle purged inside her slick rear end. Both tentacles were pumping in and out of her. Her body was squirming under the pleasure and restraints. She was close to climax. With one last pump of both the tentacle in her plump cheeks and pulsing vagina, she let the world around her melt. The water just below hew stained with her fluids. She opened her eyes in pure delight, heaving heavily.

Although the tentacles around her continued even as she reached orgasm. A thicker tentacle bore into her vagina accompanying the one already in there. She cried out noticing more pressure. The walls of her vagina were already dripping moist. It started off slowly inserting itself into her. With a mere second it found her G-spot. She screamed as another orgasm hit her. Her body felt tired and sore.

After a few seconds, they were dragging her towards the shore. Every tentacle left her alone except for the two that were leading her. She sighed, she knew that this was the end of her punishment. She was now on shore. It was night fall but still no one was near here. She glanced over he shoulder at the beautiful waters, giving it a smile. She knew she would be back again soon but with no soda can. She assumed they felt the same satisfication as she did while leaving the beach.

The walk to the what was going to be called home was not fat as she expected. What she didn't expect was the looks that Brock and Ash gave her as she entered the house naked. She felt their eyes rake over her naked body as she ascended the stairs. Little known to her, both Ash and Brock had exchanged looks. They ended with a nodd as both of them headed for the stairs.


End file.
